Family Ties
by Shinkeru
Summary: Blue and Green are forced together, after avoiding each other  to the best of their abilities for fifteen years, in order to save their son.  Oldrivalshipping.. mostly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, my life would be happy and complete and I would have money to pay geneticists to make Pokémon real. Que triste.

**Note**: Green is _male_, Blue is _female_. It just makes more sense that way.

- / - / - / -

He walked up the steps to her front door and paused before knocking. _I do not need to psych myself up for this. It's just HER. And it's just for a bet. So chill out. This night'll be over soon, and we can go back to being friends. Okay, _he thought, raising his hand to the brass doorknocker, _here goes._

She opened the door, looking irritated.

"You're late," Blue said. Green narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's not like this is a real date," Green retorted, "So I can be as late as I please."

"That's no way to talk to a girl, now is it?" Blue pouted. "I got all dressed up for you, too."

Green's eyes scanned Blue. She was wearing a bright green low-cut shirt and a very short black skirt. He raised his eyebrows.

"Let's just go, okay?"

"Have it your way, then," Blue said, closing the front door and following him down the front walk.

"I always do," Green said smugly.

"So, where're you taking me?" Blue asked in a low, sultry voice.

"No where. You said you were going to pick the restaurant," Green said, shooting her a look. "Seeing as you won the bet."

"Oh, damn it," Blue cursed. "I forgot."

"That's not really like you," Green noted. Blue shrugged. He slowed to a stop, and she stopped too. "So what exactly do you plan to do now, genius?"

"Well, we could go back to my house," Blue said slowly. Green shook his head. "Oh, calm down, I'm not trying to seduce you. We can make spaghetti or something and then you will have paid me back for beating you so spectacularly."

"That was at a game of Monopoly," Green said, stung. "It's not like you could beat me if, say, we had a battle."

"Make bets at what you know you can win next time, then," Blue advised. "So c'mon, let's go."

"This is ridiculous," Green said, turning and following Blue back to her front door. Blue opened the door with a flourish and invited him in. Green rolled his eyes and crossed the threshold. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was intrigued; he'd never been in her house before.

"Kitchen's this way," Blue called as Green looked around. There were a few pictures on the wall of Blue and her parents in the Sevii Islands, but most of the pictures were of her friends: Red, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and himself, Green. He tried not to be flattered when he saw a picture of just Green and Blue as he followed her to the kitchen. It was, after all, the only picture that was of only two people.

"So, we're making spaghetti, are we?" Green asked when he reached the kitchen. "Then I can leave?"

"No, you have to eat it, too," Blue said absently as she searched the cabinets for noodles. She had to reach quite high in some cases, and Green tried (and failed) to not watch the hem of Blue's skirt as it edged towards the dangerous length of obscenely short. "Okay, so I can't find spaghetti noodles. But I have Penne and angelhair pasta. Your choice."

She held both bags out for his scrutiny. Green gave both bags a cursory glance before deciding on angelhair. Blue grinned.

"Good, that's my favorite. Now, get off your butt and help me," Blue ordered, turning and placing the bag of angelhair pasta on the counter and stowing the Penne back in the cupboard. Green stood and walked to stand behind her.

"What do you want me to do?" Green asked, rolling up the sleeves of his purple shirt. Blue was busy at the cupboards again, kneeling on the counter as she tried to reach the tomato sauces. Green because very interested in the refrigerator magnets to avoid looking up her skirt. _Again_, he told himself.

"Okay," Blue said, and Green heard her shoes hit the floor. He felt it was safe to look at her again. "We don't have pre-made sauce, so we're making it from scratch. Open these cans of tomato paste and I'll cut up the mushrooms to put in the sauce."

"You put mushrooms in your spaghetti sauce?" Green asked, making a face. Blue shot him a dirty look.

"Yes I do, and you're going to eat it, and you're going to like it," Blue said with finality. Green chuckled and searched the drawers for a can opener. He found it and set to work on opening the tomato paste.

They worked in silence for several minutes before Blue started chattering about the rest of their friends. Green didn't often enjoy talking about their friends, because he didn't much care about the drama they created, but tonight he was more animated that usual. So he joined her in discussing Red's stupidity [because even if he didn't like talking about his friends, Red's stupidity was always a topic Green could get on board with] regarding Yellow, the love triangle between Gold, Silver, and Crystal, and the ridiculous love-hate relationship between Ruby and Sapphire.

After an hour or so, the sauce was bubbling, and the water for the pasta was boiling. Blue was sitting on her counter while Green stirred the angelhair pasta into the boiling water. Green felt they had exhausted the topic of their friends, but apparently Blue did not.

"And, really, can't Ruby just man up and tell Sapphire how he feels?" Blue exclaimed. "Why do you people _do _that? Tell, me, because I'm really very curious."

Green glanced at her. Blue was looking intently at him. He felt a heat creep inexplicably up his neck. Green did not blush. _He just didn't_.

"First of all, 'you people?'" Green asked. "And what exactly to we do that offends you so?"

"Fine then, _you men._And I mean why do you refuse to admit how you feel, even when it's so obvious?"

"And we're talking about Ruby, right?"

Blue stared at him. "Yeah, sure."

Green had the feeling the conversation was shifting from Ruby to himself. "Well, I don't know. Perhaps he's afraid of rejection."

Blue waved that away with her hand. "I don't believe that for a second. Ruby and Sapphire's case is isolated, because everyone knows that Saph likes Ruby. So rejection isn't the case."

"I'm talking more generally. Often, people don't want to admit how they feel unless they have a guarantee," Green said. Blue was looking at him with a glint in her eye that he certainly didn't want to see. "But what do I know about that?"

"I dunno," Blue said. "What do you know about that?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"The pasta's ready," Green said. "Get a strainer or something."

Blue obliged, and within minutes, they had two bowls of steaming hot pasta smothered in homemade spaghetti sauce.

"Let's just eat in here," Blue said. Green shrugged.

They talked about Pokémon as they ate. Blue was curious as to how the Viridian Gym was running, and Green was happy to tell her that it was running very smoothly. Green then asked about her training, and Blue told him that she was focusing on training her Granbull at the moment. They sat and talked long after the pasta has disappeared from their bowls.

Green glanced at the clock; it read 11:10.

"It's late," Green said, surprised. Blue glanced at the clock too, just as it shifted to 11:11.

"It's 11:11. Make a wish," Blue commented, closing her eyes. Green frowned at her. He did not make wishes. She opened one eye and glared at him. "Do it! Make a wish!"

Green rolled his eyes, but closed his eyes along with her. _What exactly am I supposed to wish for? _Green wondered. Blue's face flickered behind his closed lids. He smiled slightly. _I guess I wish for Blue, then. If I'm wishing at all, which is stupid, I may as well wish for her._

He opened his eyes and saw Blue's eyes fixed on his own.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yes, obnoxious girl, I made a wish," Green answered. Blue grinned.

"It is late. You should probably go," Blue said quietly. Green nodded. "I'll walk you out."

She walked him to her door and opened it slowly.

"Thanks for this date," Blue smiled. "You definitely fulfilled your end of the bargain."

Green nodded again. He turned to go, but she caught his wrist. When he turned back, her face was barely an inch from his. The proximity made his neck warm for the second time that night. And he stopped thinking. He leaned in and kissed her softly. It was better than he thought it would be. She tasted like spaghetti. Best of all, she kissed him back. When they broke apart, Blue's eyes were still closed. They flickered open and her eyes were once again locked on his. She smiled at him.

"Finally," Blue whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

"Hmm?" Green replied, still in shock over what had just happened. What he had just done?

"Remember we were talking about Ruby and Saph before?" Blue asked. Green nodded. "Well, now I know how you feel."

Green smiled slightly. _Maybe wishing at 11:11 really works, _Green thought when he finally left Blue's house.

- / - / - / -

It had been nearly five months since their first 'date.' Green and Blue had started very slowly, not really trying to keep it a secret, though that's how it had seemed to their friends.

Blue visited Green at the Viridian Gym around noon and suggested they get lunch. Green had to stay at the Gym, so they compromised and had a sort of picnic on the battlefield. Blue lay on her stomach and Green sat across from her, just watching her. He could watch her for hours.

They talked about inconsequential things, but Green could tell there was something that Blue wanted to say, she just didn't know how to. He didn't press her, but he was curious (and, admittedly, nervous) about whatever was bothering her.

"So," Blue said uncomfortably. _This is it, _Green thought. "Do you. . . Well, do you ever think about the future?"

Green blinked at her. "Well, of course."

"Am. . .," Blue played with her hair. "Am I in it?"

"Yeah," Green said nonchalantly, suddenly understanding the reason for her visit. Blue's eyes widened.

"I love you, Green," Blue said impulsively. Green's eyes flicked to her.

"And I love you," Green answered, searching through the basket of food Blue had brought from his kitchen. "I thought I'd already established that. . . . Why did you bring this much sugar? You know it's not food if there's no nutritional value."

Blue smiled, happier than she'd been in weeks.

- / - / - / -

It was dark that night. And it was raining. And it was cold. And it was loud.

The Ten Dex Holders were huddled in the Viridian Gym. Green had protested this fiercely, but had, of course, been overruled by the driving rain.

"I'm so bored," Gold complained after only a few minutes. "Green, dude, you have any good board games?"

"This is a Gym, Gold," Green answered dryly. "And I am its leader. You really think I keep board games here?"

"He's got Monopoly," Blue said, giving Green a look. Monopoly was, in their minds, the reason they were together.

"That game takes so long," Emerald groaned.

"The rain's not stopping anytime soon," Red said. "I'll play."

"I'll play too," Yellow said, smiling shyly at Red.

"Gold's going to cheat," Emerald said. Crystal nodded in agreement.

"I don't need to cheat to win at Monopoly," Gold said defensively.

"I find that hard to believe," Silver snorted. Gold glared at him. Silver then continued, "I'll play, too."

"I'll play too," Sapphire said, cracking her knuckles. Ruby looked at her hands distastefully.

"I suppose I'll play," Ruby added. "That's six, right? Can we play with more?"

"I don't want to play," Green said. He glanced at Blue, who shrugged.

"I'll watch," Blue said.

"Well, I'll play if we can get enough pieces," Crystal said. Emerald mumbled something along the lines of 'I'll play too, I _guess_' and Blue volunteered to find the game. Green went with her.

"You know, Blue," Green started as they wandered through the Gym's labrynthian halls, "we've been together for. . . how long would you say?"

"About two years now," Blue answered. Green nodded.

"And. . . Well. . . I think it might be time for. . . A change," Green said, searching for the right words. He'd never been so fantastically inarticulate. Blue looked at him in silent panic.

"You and I. . . Well. . . What I'm trying to say is. . .," Green had stopped. Blue had tears in her eyes, but was fighting them valiantly. Green knelt to the ground, picking up a box he'd dropped. "Blue, will you marry me?"

Blue let out the breath she's been holding. The tears fell from her eyes. Green's eyes widened, and he stood up and looked at her, confused.

"Yes, Green, I'll marry you," Blue whispered. She threw herself into his arms. He held her thinking, _Even after all this time, I still don't know why she reacts the way she does. . . At least she'll keep life interesting._

"Aw, how cute!" Gold squealed mockingly. Blue and Green turned in time to see Silver hit the back of Gold's head.

"Sorry," Silver apologized, grabbing Gold by the elbow and pulling him back down the hallway. "We didn't know you were going to do it now, Green."

"They knew?" Blue asked.

"Well, I had to ask your brother for permission," Green said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Blue kissed him.

"Hey now," Gold yelled. "I don't want to see that!"

"Then turn around," Blue called after him. She turned back to her fiancee. "I love you, Green."

"I love you," Green answered, tucking a lock of Blue's rain-soaked hair behind her ear. "That will never, ever change."

- / - / - / -

The day would be perfect. The flowers were blooming beautifully, the candles were in exactly the right places, and the church was utterly magnificent. His tuxedo had been safely tucked away in his closet for the past month, and her wedding dress [hand-sewn by Ruby, who had insisted] was exquisitely beautiful. The three bridesmaids' dresses were a beautiful shade of green, and the best mens' tuxedos were appropriately handsome. The couple had asked Red to be their 'minister' several months beforehand, leaving Silver, Gold, Ruby, and Emerald to be his best men.

He was sure that she was the only one that he would ever want, confident that their life would be filled with happiness and adventure. She was only sure that she loved him, but that was enough.

She sat in a dressing room before the wedding, staring at he reflection. Ruby had been working on her hair and makeup, ignoring the near-constant jabs from Sapphire, up until a few minutes ago, when he'd had to go and help the groom. She'd thanked him and asked her bridesmaids [who were already ready] to check that their guests were seated. Now she was alone, anticipating walking down the aisle into her future with him. She couldn't be more excited.

"Hey, Blue? Everyone's seated. Are you ready?"

Blue turned her head and faced Yellow. Yellow's long blond hair was tightly curled and fell just past her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. The green satin dress accented her body very nicely. Too bad most people would be looking at Blue today. . . .

"I've been ready for this for as long as I can remember," Blue sighed happily. She stood and walked confidently to her best friend's side. She looked past Yellow and saw Crystal and Sapphire each holding two bouquets of flowers: there were three bouquets of yellow roses, and one bouquet of red and white roses. All three of her best friends looked stunning. She grinned at them all.

"We make a pretty bunch," Blue said, pointing to the mirror, where the four girls were reflected. They all twirled once, laughing.

"You ready?" Crystal asked, her eyes sparkling. Blue nodded.

The music began, and Crystal and Sapphire walked down the aisle first. Yellow gave Blue an encouraging smile before she followed them. Silver stood beside the door, holding his arm out to his best friend and sister. He would be giving her away. Blue took a deep breath as she and Silver left the antechamber, stepping into the fantastically decorated interior of the church. She didn't even see the beautiful flowers, or the candles, or any of the people. There was one. And he stood at the end of this aisle, tall and stunningly handsome in a black tuxedo with a bright blue tie. His light brown hair was carefully spiked, and his dark green eyes were locked on her own. She felt beautiful and sexy and loved whenever he looked at her. Her smile couldn't get any wider. And she wished she could walk faster to get to his side, but these damned heels. . .

After what felt like a century, she reached him. Their eyes never left one another. Silver squeezed her hand when they stopped, and went to stand beside Green.

"You are beautiful," Green whispered in Blue's ear.

She blushed and whispered back, "So are you."

"Ah-hem," Red cleared his throat pointedly, and the audience tittered. "Now, I'm not like, an official church guy, so bear with me. . ."

Red grinned at his two best friends.

"I've known Green for ten years now," Red began. "We met when were ten, and though we weren't friends all that quickly, now I'm proud to call him my best friend. I met Blue ten years ago as well. She was devious and tricky - and still is - but we too, became good friends."

Green and Blue still were looking only at one another.

"I've known them separately, and I've known them together. And I can't honestly say I've seen either of them half as happy as they've been since they got together," Red said, smiling at his friends. "I mean, really, they can't even take one second to look at their minister. That's true love right there."

The crowd laughed again, and Green and Blue grinned at Red.

"So, let me just finish by saying that I think these two will be blissfully and obnoxiously happy together," Red finished. "It's not the wording of a hallmark card, but hey, I'm no poet. Now, y'all do your vows."

"I'll go first," Blue said. She took a deep breath and continued. "Green, I can't think of enough words to describe you. Brilliant, confident, kind, and sinfully hot don't do you justice. You are Green, and every day I tell myself that I couldn't love you any more than I do. But every day you prove me wrong. You're my everything, Green. You're the love of my life, you're my prince, and you're my very best friend. I love you, Green Oak, and there's nothing you can ever do to change that."

Green stroked her face with the back of his index finger.

"I could promise you," Green said softly, "to have and to hold you, to love you in sickness and in health. I could promise to love you as long as we both shall live, or until death do us part. But I won't. Those are words for optimistic couples, lovers full of hope. I am not optimistic. I am not full of hope."

The audience was murmuring quietly at his words. Even Red said, "Um, Green. . . Dude, what're you doing?"

"Let me finish," Green said. He smiled gently at Blue. "I am not optimistic or full of hope. I am sure. I know, deep within me, that I will love you for the rest of my life. You, too, are sure that you love me. We don't need empty promises when we have that knowledge. I love you, Blue."

Green finished, and the crowed sighed.

"Man, I was a little worried," Red laughed. "But that was adorable."

Green glared at him. "Now," Red continued, oblivious to Green's glare, "May I have the rings?"

Yellow stepped forward and handed Red a platinum wedding band. Silver, at the same moment, stepped forward and gave Red a smaller wedding band, which was also made of platinum. Red thanked them quietly before handing the respective to rings to Blue and Green.

Blue, again, went first. She took the platinum ring and slid it onto Green's ring finger silently. Green then slid the smaller band onto Blue's finger. It looked spectacular on her.

"Well, now," Red said happily, "I pronounce you two husband and wife. Green, you should kiss your bride before someone else does."

Blue laughed, and Green silenced her laugh with a kiss that burned with passion, love, and promises for the future.

"I'm so happy," Blue said when she pulled away. He leaned his forehead on hers as the onlookers clapped.

"I can't think of anything that could make me happier," Green agreed. Blue looked deep in his eyes.

"I can't either."

- / - / - / -

"Green! Green! Answer your phone. . . Green! Goddamn, why is this damn Gym so big?" a voice cursed frantically as the owner of the voice sprinted through the Viridian Gym's hallways, looking for the Gym Leader. He slid around the corner and into the battle arena, where Green was battling a young boy. "Green!"

The leader looked up from his battle, annoyed at the interruption. "What do you want, Silver? Can't you see that I'm a little busy?"

The battle was clearly not very taxing, he was just letting it drag on.

"I don't care that you're busy!" Silver yelled back. "You better get your ass to the hospital right freaking now!"

Green's eyes widened with fear. He recalled his Pokémon and sprinted to Silver.

"Hey!" the challenger called out indignantly.

Green ignored him and ran for the Gym's front doors. Silver was on his heels.

The Viridian City hospital wasn't terribly far from the Gym, so the two men ran through the August heat to get there. Green burst into the hospital first, before realizing he had no idea where to go. He saw the rest of his friends - Red, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald - standing not too far from him. Yellow saw him first, and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down the hall.

"It took you long enough!" Red yelled after him. Silver stopped in the hospital lobby, gasping for breath.

Her screams reached him before they got to the end of the hallway. Green pushed Yellow aside, thanking her briefly, and ran ahead into Blue's hospital room.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Blue screamed when he sprinted in. He ran to her side and took her hand.

"I'm so sorry, love, I -"

"Okay, Blue, I'm going to need one more big push, okay?" the labor and delivery nurse said calmly. "Just one more. One big one."

"I c-can't!" Blue cried. Green lifted her chin, trying to hide the panic in his eyes.

"You can do this, Blue," he told her. "You've gotta do it. Don't you want to meet our baby?"

"GO TO HELL, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE!"

"Blue, you can do this," Green whispered in her ear.

"I - CAN'T!" Blue screamed as she pushed as hard as she could. A tiny baby's scream joined hers.

"And - it's - a - baby!" the nurse exclaimed happily. Blue collapsed into Green's arms.

"You did it, Blue," Green sighed in relief. "You did it."

"Thanks for getting here in time," Blue whispered. Green laughed and hugged her as the nurses cleaned off the baby.

"Here you go," the nurse said, coming over and handing the tiny baby to Blue. It was swathed in a soft yellow blanket, and was still screaming bloody murder.

"Wh-" Green swallowed. "What kind is it?"

Blue laughed at him, but she too looked intently at the nurse. They'd decided not to find out the sex of the baby until now.

"Oh," the nurse laughed. "Meet your stunningly handsome son."

"A boy!" Blue and Green smiled blissfully at each other. "Thank you."

The nurses left the happy trio.

"We still need to decide on a name for him," Blue said, rocking her son. He stopped screaming.

"That's true," Green said, leaning in and planting a kiss on his son's forehead. Blue then leaned in and kissed Green.

"Hey, can we come in?" Yellow asked from the door. Blue and Green broke apart, and Green waved them in.

Red, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald filed into the small hospital room. Their eyes were all fixed on the little human in Blue's arms.

"What is it?" Gold asked, leaning close to the baby. The room laughed.

"This is our son," Green said, sitting on the bed beside his wife and child.

"Does he have a name yet?" Crystal asked. "You didn't tell us any of your choices."

"I bet they named him after me," Gold said, only half-joking. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Well. . . We haven't totally decided. . .," Green said. "We have it narrowed down to two. Kevin and Andrew."

"No," Blue said suddenly. "No, that's not his name."

"What do you mean?" Emerald asked. Blue just shook his head.

"He doesn't feel like a Kevin. Or an Andrew," Blue said stubbornly. She handed him to Green. "Does he?"

Green shrugged. It was a baby, how was he supposed to know what name it 'felt' like? "I don't know. What name fits him, do you think?"

Blue looked long and hard at her son, before sighing in frustration. "I don't know!"

"Can I?" Ruby asked. Green handed him the baby. Ruby tucked the baby into his arm as though he'd done it all his life. Ruby looked intently at the baby.

"I have a name," Sapphire said, her chin resting on Ruby's shoulder, looking down at the baby as well.

"What is it?"

Sapphire looked at the baby for another minute. "What about. . . Mason?"

Blue looked at her son again. He face broke into a smile. "I think. . . I think that's it, Saph!"

Green looked at the baby as well. The sleeping face didn't give him much to go on, but he did think that the name suited his son. "I think that this is Mason."

"Nice," Gold whispered to Sapphire, who smiled. Ruby handed the baby to Sapphire, who held him awkwardly for a second before passing him to Yellow. Red and Silver both looked over her shoulder at Mason.

"Silver. . . Yellow. . .," Green said, after getting the go-ahead nod from Blue, "Will you be Mason's Godparents?"

"You. . . You mean it?" Silver asked as Yellow nodded in excitement. The parents nodded. Silver smiled and answered, "I'd love to."

Mason was passed around the room and eventually found his way back to his mother's arms. The rest of the Dex Holders left Blue and Green and Mason.

"Mason," Blue cooed. She looked at Green. "Remember when I said I couldn't think of anything that could make me happier?"

Green nodded, recalling their wedding day.

"This was it."

Green nodded again, looking down at his son. "I love you, Blue."

"I love you," Blue answered. She gazed at their son. "We made one good-looking kid, Green."

Green laughed. "We do. He's perfect."

- / - / - / -

"Where _are _you?" she demanded of him. "God damn it! Where the _hell _are you when I need you?"

"Don't get like that," he said quietly. He knew her well, and knew that this, like all of their recent fights, would blow over quickly. They'd fought a lot in the two years since Mason had been born. Fortunately, tonight, he was at Red and Yellow's house.

"Don't tell me what to do," she shot back, grabbing a flower-filled vase and chucking it with all her might at the opposite wall. "Don't you _ever _tell me what to do. Don't you _know _what this does to me? Do you _care?_"

"I'm sorry," he said, taking a tentative step towards her and hugging her. "I love you."

"Get away from me!" she snarled, staggering back out of his arms. "That doesn't make it better! I love you, I love you. . . They're just words! Words, Green. You can't fix everything with your damn words all the time. They mean nothing! You don't care, and you sure as hell don't change. I can't keep having this same fight with you. . . All the time. . ."

She cried quietly for a few minutes before looking up steadily at Green. "We're heading for a heart-heartbreak," she cried, stumbling over the last word.

"I love you," Green said helplessly. "I love you so much, Blue."

"Don't say you love me!" Blue sobbed. "Don't even! You wouldn't do this to me if you loved me. . ."

Green stared at her. How could he make her understand that he did this _because _he loved her?

"We both know I'll get over this by tomorrow," Blue sniffed. "We'll be fine. We always are."

Green watched her.

"No," Green said firmly. "No, Blue. This. . . this is too much. I won't do this anymore. I can't. I love you. . . I love you so much, Blue. . ."

Blue wiped her eyes and said, "I love you, too."

She smiled ever so slightly. And that did it.

"No!" Green yelled, suddenly inexplicably enraged. He punched the wall beside their bedroom door furiously. "It's not enough! It's just not enough! I can't do this, I can't have this fight every single week. I'm leaving. I need to go, I need to get out of h-"

"No!" Blue gasped, staggering forward and grabbing Green's forearm. "No, Green, you can't! You can't leave me!"

Green's rage evaporated as he looked at her, replaced by a feeling of helplessness and emptiness.

"I have to," he whispered, tears welling up in his own eyes.

"Green," Blue said weakly as Green wrenched his arm out of her grasp. "No! Green, please. . . You can't go. Y-you can't. Stay with me. . . We can figure this out, we have to figure this out. We will. I need you. . ."

He turned and looked at her full in the face, tears leaking out of his eyes against his will. "You don't."

Blue froze, staring. "You. . . you can't be serious, Green. Please. Just. . . Let's just go to sleep, and we'll figure this out in the morning. We can make this work, Green, we can -"

"Blue!" Green interrupted angrily. She fell silent instantly. "I am not staying. Not this time. I've stayed every time you've asked me to. I won't stay. Not tonight. Not ever again."

"Please. . .," Blue whispered. "Green. . . I love you. . . Please. . ."

"I. . .," Green swallowed and shook his head. "I can't just keep believing that. Just let me go, Blue. Just let go. Please let me go. You say you love me. . . But you don't know who I am anymore. I don't know who _you _are. That's not love, Blue. . . It's. . . It's routine. We stay together because we're used to it. We stay together for Mason. Call it whatever you like. But we stay together out of habit. I am breaking this habit. Now. Tonight. You need to wake up and do the same, Blue!"

Green stormed out of the room and slammed the door to their bedroom. A soft click indicated that he'd locked the door behind him. Blue stood, dumbfounded, refusing to believe what he'd just said. She heard, almost as though underwater, Green slamming drawers in their bedroom. He was packing. He was serious. He was leaving her. He was _leaving _-!

That thought woke Blue from her daze. She fell forward into the locked door. "Green!" Blue sobbed hoarsely. "Green, open the door, open it, open, _open it_, please! Green, you can't leave me like this. Please! Open the door, Green, open the door, please, _God_, please!"

She cried and pleaded with him until she fell asleep. But he didn't hear any of it. He'd gone out the window.

- / - / - / -

Blue did not awaken until about noon the next day. She hadn't really wanted to wake up. She knew she'd find an empty house, and she couldn't bear the thought of trying to walk through the house that, until last night, had been theirs. But she was awakened by a loud knock on the front door. She opened her eyes wearily. She was staring at the bottom of their still-locked bedroom door. The knock came again, louder this time. Blue sat up slowly. She didn't want to get the door. Behind the door was the real world. She. . . wait. The front door? Did he take his keys when he left? Maybe. . . Maybe. . . No. But. . . could it be. . . him?

The thought that it could be Green propelled her to her feet. She sprinted for the front door and wrenched it open. Yellow stood on the front porch, holding Mason in her arms. Red sat in the driver's seat of their car, which was idling by the curb.

"Thank God, Blue," Yellow sighed in relief. "You were making me. . . What happened?"

Blue must have looked like hell. She glanced at the mirror that hung by the front door. Her shirt was wrinkled, her eyes were bloodshot, and what remained of yesterday's makeup was smeared. Her hair was knotted. Blue sighed and began sobbing again. Yellow stared at her in horror.

"Oh, no. Honey. . . Red!" Yellow yelled. He looked at her. She waved him over, and he turned off the car and ran up the steps to her side. She heaved Mason into his arms and turned to hug Blue. Red looked from his friend to his fiancee, looking really frightened.

"Wh. . . What happened?" Red asked stupidly. "Where's Green?"

At the mention of his name, Blue sobbed harder and Yellow glared at Red. Red looked bewildered. He edged past the women and into the house. It only took a glance to know that they'd been fighting. Again. There was a broken crystalline vase and a dent in the wall. He placed Mason, who was crying shrilly, in his crib and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Green's number quickly and headed for the kitchen, where he knew Blue wouldn't be able to hear him. The phone rang several times before Green picked up.

"Hullo?" Green answered, sounding utterly exhausted.

"Dude, what happened?" Red whispered. "We came to drop off Mason. . . Blue's a wreck, the house is a mess, and you're not here. What happened?"

"I. . .," Green began. Red knew that Green was kneading his forehead in his free hand. "We had a fight. A big fight, Red. I. . . I left."

"Well, when're you coming back?"

"I'm not, Red," Green said tiredly. Red stared blankly at his phone.

"I know you guys have problems, but. . .," Red sputtered hopelessly. "C'mon. This is Blue. You love her. She loves you."

"It's not enough anymore, Red," Green explained halfheartedly. "I don't know how to make you understand. You have Yellow, and you're happy. . . But you're just starting. With me and Blue. . . It's gotten to where it doesn't matter that I love her. The other problems are just too big."

"But. . .," Red tried again.

"Red. . . It's done," Green said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Red asked finally. Green sighed heavily.

"I'm trying to get in contact with a divorce lawyer. . . ."

- / - / - / -

_This is the worst day of my life. . . _Blue thought miserably as she entered the plush room with the shiny hardwood floors and huge leather armchairs. Blue crossed the room and sat in one of the chairs. She tried desperately not to look at the man sitting in the chair across from her. Of course, she failed.

Green was slouched in the chair opposite her. He was wearing dark jeans, a white button-down shirt, and a loose green tie. He gazed back at her, misery etched in every line in his face. _If you're this miserable too, why are we doing this?_Blue wanted to scream at him.

"Hello, Miss Blue," an elderly man greeted her. She nodded at him, tearing her eyes away from Green. "Well, let's get this started. . . ."

He withdrew a set of papers from a briefcase. Blue looked at them as though they'd be her death sentence. Green, strangely, was eying them in the same way.

"Well, you both know the deal. . . Everything, property, furniture, etc., will be split down the middle," the man said uncomfortably. "Blue has custody of Mason, though Green has visiting rights whenever he'd like them. So. . . If you'll just sign here. . ."

He handed the papers to Green, who took them.

"Wait," Blue heard herself say. Green looked quickly at her. "Are. . . Are you sure you want to do this?"

Green stared at her for a long moment.

"I don't see that we have a choice," Green said stiffly. Blue cringed. That was worse than anything else. He was acting like he didn't know her.

"O-k-kay," Blue said. She didn't cry. . . She hadn't in the year since the fight that had determined the course of her life. Green snatched a pen from the lawyer's desk and quickly signed all of the papers. He threw the papers and the pen at Blue. She signed each page slowly, and each signature was like a knife in her heart was being twisted.

"Very well," the man said, taking the papers back. "I will get you both copies of these. . . Your divorce is final."

"Thank you," Green said, standing and heading for the door. "You'll have them sent to Viridian Gym, won't you?"

"Of course, sir."

Green left abruptly, and Blue followed him. She was walking as though through molasses. _It's really over. . . He couldn't wait to sign those papers and get away from me. . . _

-**End Chapter**-


	2. Reunions

**A/N**: I don't own Pokémon. So sad, so sad.

- / - / - / -

Blue sat, curled up, in her favorite chair, eyes staring, unmoving, at the book on her lap. She was listening hard for it – he should be here any minute. Blue flipped a few pages idly, trying to remember what book she'd picked to pretend to read.

_Really,_ she thought, _it's been fifteen years – you'd think I could deal with this a bit better._

Since the day of their divorce, Blue and Green had not seen one another. Any minute now, he'd be dropping Mason, who'd spent the summer with Green, off. Even this was routine. They shuttled Mason back and forth faithfully – but neither had ever gone in to see the other. Mason learned early that his mother and father could not see each other, though he never really understood why, and he'd learned quickly after that not to ask either one about the other. He knew nothing of their life together, nothing of what they'd done for the world when they'd been even younger than he was. Mason knew that his father was a well-respected researcher in Viridian City, and that his mother was the brilliant leader of a security company.

He'd never seen either of them battle. Did not even know that they had ever been Pokémon trainers.

Not that they'd really tried to keep it secret at first. For the few years after the divorce, when Mason had lived primarily with his mother, Blue hadn't had the energy to even think about her Pokémon. She'd left them at Professor Oak's laboratory. Green had Pokémon that Mason knew of, of course, but Mason assumed that they were just Pokémon that resided at his lab, because he'd never seen them trained.

Neither Green nor Blue had stayed close with the Dex Holders, both assuming they'd run in to each other at one of their friend's houses. Blue and Silver still spoke often, as they worked together, but she hadn't gone to see him the last three times she'd been invited. Yellow called Blue once every few months to check in; Blue was always vague and unhelpful in these conversations, so they became more and more infrequent. Red and Green had "men's nights" whenever they could remember to get around to it. Mason had never heard the stories of the Dex Holders; did not, in fact, even know they'd ever existed.

Blue heard the crunch of wheels on gravel and stiffened. She wanted to get up and look out the windows to see him, but she knew it would be bad to do so. Very bad.

"So, when will I see you again, Dad?" Mason asked, pulling his last bag out of the trunk of his father's car.

"As soon as you call and beg me to take you away from here," Green responded. His back was turned resolutely away from the house, hands deep in his pockets.

"Ha, ha, Dad, very funny," Mason said sarcastically, dropping his bag and kicking it towards the other two he'd already pulled out. He crossed his arms and faced his father. "She's not as poisonous as you seem to think. Honestly, Dad, you'd think the two of you had never even _liked_ each other."

"Never mind her, Mason – why ruin such a nice summer now?"

Mason rolled his eyes in annoyance. Green grimaced. He was so like _her_ when he did that.

"Yeah. This summer was great, Dad," Mason said sincerely, smiling. "Maybe next time I visit, you can show me how the experiment on the Golbat went?"

"Sure," Green said easily. "I've got a good idea about why they evolve based solely on their happiness level, but they're a very different type of Pokémon than I've been working with. Eevee is – obviously – genetically opposite to most of the Pokémon on the planet, after all."

"Yeah, yeah, Dad, you're brilliant, I know," Mason laughed. He glanced over his father's shoulder at the house. "Alright, I should go."

"Right," Green nodded. He took three purposeful strides forward and yanked his son into a hug. "You'll be okay, Mase. I know it. Don't even worry about school; you've got my brains and your mother's cunning."

"Dad, I know. You don't have to say that every time," Mason mumbled into his shoulder. "It's just my last year of school."

"But you'll be applying to university soon," Green reminded his son for the thirteen hundredth time that summer. "You need to be more –"

"Dad, really. I know," Mason said, pushing away from Green. "I'll see if I can come up to visit in a few weeks, all right? Unless you want to get me a car, then I can guarantee it..."

"Not a chance," Green shook his head. "I promised at graduation. Sweet talk your mother, she's a sucker for that puppy-dog look you do so well."

"Yeah, like you'd know anything about that," Mason muttered, thinking he was quiet enough to keep his father from hearing.

"I would know," Green countered. "It's the same as mine. Works like a charm."

Mason laughed and gathered his bags into his arms. "Love you, Dad. I'll see you soon. Call me when you get home, yeah?"

"I will. I love you too, Mason."

He grinned at his father and turned to haul his bags up the front steps. Green got in the car quickly, turning it on before he'd finished sitting and slammed the car into reverse. He was gone before Mason got the front door open. Green breathed out a sigh of relief.

He hated lingering outside her house. He was afraid she would come out, that he'd have to see her. And he hated himself for his cowardice.

Green wasn't a stupid man. He'd known that he and Blue would never become friends after their divorce, as many couples somehow manage. But he'd thought they could be civil, cordial even. He had not foreseen the hostile relationship they now shared. Many times, he'd thought about calling her, just to chat. Maybe even to make amends. _No, _Green thought. _Not even I would do that._ If nothing else, Green had his pride. It wasn't much, but...

- / - / - / -

Mason narrowed his eyes as his father peeled out of the driveway. He angrily kicked the door open. He knew his parents hated each other, he really did. But did they really need to _flaunt_ the way they did? He had friends with divorced parents; Alice's parents had stayed good friends (after a period), and Nathan's parents had both remarried and boasted a very friendly relationship. Even Seth's parents, who openly disliked each other, made an effort to be civil around one another for their son. Why did _his_ parents need to be so adolescent and refuse to even _try_ to get along?

When Mason was seven, he'd thrown a fit, demanding he had both of his parents at his first parent-teacher meeting. He'd been with Green that weekend; the meeting was the following week. Green had crossed his arms and informed his wailing son that he would not be attending Mason's parent-teacher meeting, and that that was simply the way things were. If Mason wanted both of his parents in his life, he would have to make some sacrifices. Mason didn't speak to his father for a solid month and a half.

When he turned ten, Mason had begged his mother to go with him to Green's for his birthday party. Blue had hugged her son, but told him that she couldn't go because Green wouldn't want her there.

"Trust me, baby," Blue whispered, smoothing his hair. "I want to be there. I want to meet all of your friends in Viridian City, honey. I do. But your daddy doesn't want me there. I don't want to ruin your birthday."

"Mommy, you won't!" Mason cried. "I promise. I'll _make_ Daddy want you there. I will!"

"Sweetie, your daddy doesn't want your birthday to be bad, either. We both want your birthday to be as good as it can. So I need to stay here, okay?"

"Why?" Mason burst out, leaping out of her arms. "Why can't you guys even try to like each other? Everyone else's parents like each other! Even Alice's mom and dad get along, and they're just like you and daddy! They don't live together! But they're nice to each other! They _both_ go to parent's night at school! They both went to _her_ tenth birthday party!"

"Mason, honey –"

"Why can't you even _try_?" he bawled. "Don't you love me enough to even _try_?"

"Baby, don't think that, of course we love you – we love you more than anything!"

"Then _prove_ it!" He screeched before turning and running up the stairs to his room. He threw himself onto the sheets and cried until he was too exhausted to move. Blue sank into a chair after Mason's outburst.

"Mason,"she whispered, "can't you see that we stay away from each other _because_ we love you?"

Mason shook the memories out of his head and hauled his stuff inside. "Mom! I'm home!"

He dropped all of his bags, anticipating the hug his mother had in store for him. Sure enough, she appeared around the corner coming from her study and hurled herself into her son's arms.

"Mason! Oh, baby, it's so good to see you," Blue said, looking up into her son's face. "When did you get so tall?"

"About a year ago, Mom, you've just never been able to accept it," Mason said, grinning. "How've you been?"

"Pining, dear boy, pining away," Blue said dramatically. Mason laughed at her. "Well, no, but I _have_ missed you. I've just been busy, slaving away, working on a new project for a company in Sinnoh."

"Thought you didn't do anything out of Kanto or Johto," Mason asked. Blue shrugged.

"The Galactic Project is paying through the nose to get me to work on a top-notch unbreakable security system for them. Money speaks volumes, kiddo. I've even enlisted Silver's help – they're pretty specific with what they say they need," Blue explained, hoisting one of Mason's bags into her arms. Mason frowned; the company's name rang a bell for him, but he wasn't sure why. "Shit, Mase, why's this smell so bad? You leave it out for the Stunky to attack?"

Mason snatched the bag away from her. "No, Mom, I just didn't do all my laundry before coming home. We have a perfectly good washing machine here; I'll put it to good use."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Very well."

"I'll be down soon, Mom," Mason called over his shoulder as he carried the three bags up the stairs. Blue folded her arms as she watched him go.

_I'm not as stupid as you think, young man,_ Blue thought, her eyes narrowed at his retreating back. She didn't much feel like confronting him now; he'd only just returned. She didn't want to start things out badly. Blue turned and returned to her study.

- / - / - / -

_Shit,_ Mason sighed when he was safe in his room, _that was way too close._

He dropped two of the bags on the floor just inside the door; and carried the bag who's smell had so offended his mother to his bed. Mason unzipped the bag and rooted through the dirty clothes until he found the paper bag he'd been looking for. He unwrapped the package to reveal the fabulous prize it concealed. _Jackpot._

He'd spent the summer helping his father look after the Gloom and Vileplume in his laboratory; he was 'researching' the spore secretions they released, and careful and discreet work had left him with several ounces of these secretions – and if treated in the right way (as this had been), they served as an excellent mind-altering chemical.

_If Mom saw this..._ he let the thought trail off and pulled out his cell phone and sent a text to each of his best friends – Alice, Seth, and Claire.

_Successful summer – when do I get to see you? I'll share the fruits of my labor._

- / - / - / -

"Green, dude, didn't Mason leave today?" Red voice blared through the phone. Green frowned.

"Yes, he did."

"You should come over tonight then. It'll just me you, me, Gold, and Ruby. Silver's working, Em's sick."

"That many people should not be preceded by the word 'just,' Red," Green said, bored. "I have work on a research project I need to do. And I should work with my Pokémon now Mason's left. Anyway, I don't know them anymore. I doubt they'd like it were I there."

"They're still your friends, Green," Red said quietly. "_I'm_ still your friend."

Something in Red's voice made Green pause.

"You might be, Red, but they're not."

"It's your own damn fault you let everyone go when you left Blue. We never stopped caring about you – none of us did – you just blew us off every time we tried to let you know that," Red snapped. "Maybe if you'd pull your head out of your ass, you'd realize that."

"Fine, then," Green grumbled. "Where?"

"We're meeting back in Pallet Town," Red said promptly. "For old time's sake, you know?"

"I was _just_ there," Green complained.

"Suck it up, Green. You can't keep letting your friends down."

"Blackmail," he grumbled.

"Yep," Red said shamelessly. "I'll tell Ruby to swing by and get you on his way."

- / - / - / -

Blue tapped her foot impatiently against the well-worn wood under her desk. Mason had been in his room for a very long time, and she knew perfectly well what had been hidden in that bag. It was already well past seven, and she was sure he'd ask to go and see his friends soon.

"Hey, Mom, where are you?" Mason had called from the foot of the stairs. She didn't answer; he'd try her study first.

"There you are," Mason said from her door several moments later. Blue smiled tightly at her son.

He'd changed little – physically – over the summer; his dark brown hair was perhaps in inch longer, and fell in his eyes. Blue often had trouble looking into Mason's eyes – they were the perfect replica of his father's. He looked stronger, as he always did after helping his father in the lab. And though he'd denied it, she was sure he was taller now.

"Hey, Mase. What's up?"

"It's good to be home," Mason smiled easily at his mother.

"I should think so," Blue said. "You had fun, though, right?"

"Yeah, I always have a good time with Dad."

Blue hummed noncommittally. She never spoke badly of Mason's father – she still couldn't even think his name consciously – but she knew that he didn't restrain himself in the same way. Mason was told all of his father's less-than-flattering opinions of Blue.

"So, Mom – I was wondering if you have any plans for me tonight?" Mason asked. _Here it comes,_ Blue thought.

"Well, your birthday's tomorrow, Mase," Blue said. "I want you here either tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow then?" Mason offered. "I haven't seen Alice, Seth, or Claire all summer."

"You haven't seen me, either," Blue pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Mom, don't do this."

"So you get to spend the whole summer with your father, and leave the second you get home to be with your friends?" Blue asked. "How is this fair?"

"Mom, it's one night," Mason rolled his eyes. "Besides, you said you're working on that big project. We can have a really nice dinner tomorrow night for my birthday, and get caught up on the whole summer. Deal?"

"Bringing up my work. Clever boy," Blue smiled.

"I learned from the best, Mom," Mason said, and he kissed her cheek. "So, I'll go now and be back later?"

"Define later," Blue said, eager to close off any loopholes Mason was planning to exploit.

"After eleven," Mason offered.

"And before when?" Blue pushed. Mason made a face at her.

"Two?"

"Nope. Your curfew is still midnight, kiddo."

"Oh, come on. Can we push it to one?" Mason pleaded. "Just for tonight."

Blue surveyed him for a minute. "Fine. Just for tonight. But – if you're late, your curfew's going to be ten-thirty until you're out of school."

"I won't be late, then," Mason laughed. He hugged Blue, and mumbled, "Thanks, Mama."

"I love you, Mason," Blue whispered.

"I love you too, Mom," Mason smiled and released his mother from the hug. He turned away and walked out of the study towards the front door. "I should get going, huh?"

"Wait just a moment, Mason," Blue said from behind him. Mason cringed. He knew that tone.

"Yeah?"

"What are you taking with you to meet your friends?"

"Just my phone, so I can call them and figure out where we're meeting up. And my wallet," Mason lied.

"I hope you don't think I'm that naïve," Blue said softly, leaning against the door frame of her office. "I really don't want to fight with you right now, young man, but I will if I have to."

"There's nothing to fight about."

"Really. Why don't you open that backpack you've hidden behind the plant by the door, and show me what's in it, then?"

Mason's eyes widened. He knew for a fact that she'd been absorbed in her work when he'd stashed the backpack there. How could she know..?

"Uh, what backpack?"

"Mason, if you make this difficult, it will only be worse for you," Blue said in a hard voice. "I know you hid the bag there because you suffer from an astonishing lack of subtlety, and you made far too much noise when you put it there. And the fact that you started sweating and looking guilty the moment I mentioned it. Get that backpack. And get it now."

Mason crossed his arms. "No."

"Mason. Get that bag right now, or you'll be very sorry. You may think you know all of my tricks, but I assure you, you barely know the tip of the iceberg."

Mason glared at her, whirled around, and stormed off to the entrance hall. Blue stood, waiting for him to return. After several moments, she followed him to the entrance hall. The front door was slightly ajar, and she saw Mason running full tilt to his friend's car that was idling at the end of the driveway. She wrenched the door out of the way and screamed, "_Damn it, Mason! Get back here right now!"_

Mason ignored her and leaped into the car, which screeched away immediately. Blue had tears of rage in her eyes as she stormed back inside and called Mason's cell phone, which went instantly to his voice mail.

"You are in the biggest shit hole you have _ever_ dug for yourself before right now, Mason. If you are not home by _midnight_, you will not leave this house except for school until you graduate. I will be waiting up for you, young man. I'm talking _one minute_ late. Don't make this even worse for you than it is right now. God _damn it_, Mason, I am so _angry_ at you!" Blue snarled as she hung up.

She stood in the kitchen, breathing heavily for several minutes. When her heart rate had roughly returned to normal, she picked the phone up again and dialed a number she still knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is that you, Red?"

"Blue..?" Red asked tentatively. He hadn't heard from her in over a year.

"Yeah, it's me."

"How are you?" Red asked uncertainly.

"I'm going to kill my son, but that's neither here nor there," Blue said easily. "How have you been? I'm sorry it's been so long..."

"Oh, I'm fine. Going out with some of the guys tonight," Red said. "Leaving pretty soon, actually..."

"I get it. Is... Uh, is Yellow there?"

"Yeah," Red said quickly, relief thick in his voice. "Here she is."

"It was good to talk to you," Blue said halfheartedly.

"Yeah, you too," Red lied. "We should... Uh, we should catch up soon."

"Hello?" Yellow's tired voice issued through the phone barely a second later.

"Hey, Yellow. It's Blue."

"Hi," Yellow yawned, too tired to register that Blue's call was very out of the ordinary. "What's up?"

"What're you doing tonight?" Blue asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Nothing. The girls are going to a friend's house for a sleepover. Why?"

"Can we get a drink?" Blue proposed. "Or many?"

"That bad, huh?" Yellow mumbled. "Me too. Sure. I'm guessing near you?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Red can drop me off. He's going to Pallet tonight, too."

"Okay. Well, you still know where I live," Blue said. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay. I'll see you in a few hours."

Blue dropped the phone back onto the receiver and turned to go back to work. She stared at the blueprints of the Galactic Project's main building for several minutes, trying in vain to plan their new security system. The phone rang and she answered it absently.

"Hello?" she muttered, rubbing her face with her free hand.

"Hello," an unfamiliar male voice answered. "Is Mason available?"

"No," Blue said crossly. "He's not here."

"May I ask where he is?"

Blue frowned. None of Mason's friends were this polite. Besides, he didn't have many good friends apart from the three he was with now.

"May I ask who's calling?" Blue asked, switching her tone to overtly polite.

"I'm a friend of his in Viridian City," the voice answered smoothly.

"Oh," Blue nodded. She'd never met any of his Viridian friends; she didn't even know he had any, really. "He's out with a few of his friends now."

"Oh," the voice echoed her. Blue thought they sounded pleased, which made her frown again. "Well, thank you. I'm sorry to have taken up your time."

The line went dead before Blue could respond. She shrugged and dropped the receiver and went to take a long bath and get ready for her evening with her friend.

"Why did I agree to do this?" Yellow asked in an almost panicky voice as Red parked their car in front of Blue's house. Red hummed sympathetically. "No, really, Red, I don't know her at all anymore! How can I sit through a night of drinking?"

"Drinking is easy," Red pointed out. "Just listen to her complain about whatever's bothering her. Play some pool, drink some beers, something. I don't know."

"Thanks, Red," Yellow sighed, "but women are _slightly_ different from men."

"So I've been told. Now, I've got to go," Red kissed Yellow swiftly on the cheek. "Gold's already waiting for me at the bar."

"Say hello to him for me. And to the rest of the boys," Yellow said, opening the car door. She walked swiftly up to Blue's door and raised her hand unwillingly to knock.

_We were best friends once,_ Yellow reminded herself, _just focus on that_.

She heard the clicking of heels and the door opened and revealed her ex-best friend, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a simple white v-neck. Yellow looked her up and down quickly before smiling shyly.

"Long time, no see," Yellow said. Blue grimaced.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry," Blue apologized, waving Yellow inside. "I've been a terrible friend. So, thank you for agreeing to come tonight – I'm sure this wasn't something you wanted to do."

"No, I don't mind," Yellow lied. "It's good to see you."

"Sure, it is," Blue laughed, leading Yellow to the kitchen. "You're still not a very good liar, Yellow."

"It is good to see you," Yellow insisted, sitting in the chair Blue indicated. "But you're right, it's weird to actually see you. I don't think I've seen you since... Well, before Alyssa was born."

Blue flushed. "Alyssa's seven now, isn't she?"

"Eight, actually. Her birthday was last month," Yellow corrected softly. She was grateful Blue was facing away from her, reaching into a cabinet to get glasses. No sooner had she thought that did Blue whirl around to face her, leaning against the counter.

"I'm sorry, Yellow," Blue said sincerely. Yellow looked at the island counter before her, unwilling to meet Blue's eyes. "I've been a horrible friend. You deserve better than me, and I'm sure you've found friends that deserve you."

"I've missed you, Blue," Yellow disagreed. "You're my oldest friend, nothing can change that."

Blue smiled, but seemed unsure of what to say.

"So, what are we drinking?" Yellow asked lightly.

"Well, I was thinking wine," Blue began, "but I think I need something a bit stronger."

"Like old times, huh?" Yellow laughed, and she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Blue nodded.

"I've got some of the good tequila here..."

"You must have had a rough day then," Yellow smiled, following Blue to the extensive liquor cabinet. "What happened? Red said something about Mason..."

"Oh, God, you have no idea..."

Green said at the end of the bar, ignoring Red's voice as he chattered away to Gold and Ruby. The ride over had been bad enough – Ruby hadn't changed a bit, and had yammered on about the new trend on bandage skirts, whatever the hell that meant, for the entire hour long drive to Pallet – and it would be worse to pretend he cared about what they were talking about. Then they'd ask him to contribute.

"What's he doing here, then?" Gold's abrasive voice broke through to Green. He didn't look up, though.

"Gold, shut up," Red hissed. Green rolled his eyes.

"What? I haven't even seen him for nine years," Gold snapped. "You, Ruby?"

"It's been six years," Ruby answered easily.

"Guys, shut _up_," Red groaned.

"I told you they wouldn't want me here," Green said smugly. He'd always loved being able to say 'I told you so' to Red. It was one of the few pleasures in life.

"I didn't say I didn't want you here," Ruby said hastily. "I just said I hadn't seen you for six years."

"I don't not want you here, I just want to know why you're here," Gold clarified. "And whether or not you intend to get the fuck over yourself and be a man about your divorce. It was fifteen years ago. Move the fuck on."

"I thought you gays were supposed to be sensitive," Green shot at Gold. He knew the stereotype pissed Gold off, and he didn't want to respond to Gold's jab.

"You think _Silver's_ sensitive? Ha," Gold snorted. He took a long drink from his glass. "And anyone who's met _me_ knows I wouldn't know sensitivity if it bit me in the ass. So, 'scuse me, but no, not all gays are sensitive. And don't think you're sneaky. Trying to get a rise out of me – not like that, Red, don't be a perv – isn't going to make me forget what I want to know."

"I'm here because Red invited me," Green answered with finality. Gold rolled his eyes.

"Duh, dipshit, that's obvious. I meant, does you deciding to grace us with your presence mean you've decided to grow up and stop avoiding us?"

"I wasn't aware you cared," Green sighed, signaling to the bartender he'd like another beer.

"Of course we cared," Ruby interjected. "We all _used_ to be friends. Good friends, even. You're the one who ditched. We still would be if you didn't throw yourself into research when you decided to leave your wife."

Interesting, how Ruby had known not to say _her_ name.

"Yeah," Red agreed. "We would have been there for you. You just –"

" – I didn't let you because I didn't need you to be there for me."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Gold laughed. "You think you're okay? Even now? Dude, you haven't seen her since the divorce. You don't have closure. Have you dated since then?"

"I've been busy," Green protested.

"For fifteen years? Not bloody likely. Have you even gotten any since –"

"Gold, I really hope you're not trying to get into my sex life."

"Not in the way I'd like to, no, but I think it's a valid question."

"If he doesn't want to tell us, he shouldn't have to," Red protested. "C'mon, leave him alone."

"You shouldn't have invited him if you wanted Gold to leave him alone," Ruby disagreed. "And I think we have a right to ask whatever we want after how he acted. He was an ass."

"He is an ass, it's in his nature," Red argued. Green rolled his eyes. This night was not worth the time he had put into it. "He can't help it."

"To drop this subject," Green interrupted Ruby's response, "yes, Gold, I have had sex since my divorce. Are you satisfied?"

"Not even close, bud."

Green lowered his eyes to his refilled glass and listened to Gold rattle off another series of invasive questions. _Yeah, I should have stayed home._

"Mase, dude," Seth mumbled. Mason belatedly glanced at his friend, staring up at the stars in the grass a few feet from him. "This shit is amazing."

"I know," Claire agreed, blowing a cloud of smoke from her last hit straight up into the air.

"Mmhmm," Mason nodded, looking back to Alice, who was resting her head on his stomach.

"Like, really, dude, you can feel the blood," Seth insisted. "Can't you feel it? I can feel the blood _moving_ in my body. I can feel each little molecule of blood, dude, moving in my legs and arms, really."

Alice laughed softly, and it sent vibrations through Mason's body. She met his eyes and smiled languidly at him. His eyes glazed over and he smiled back blindly at her.

"You can't feel blood," Claire disagreed. "Hey, have you ever tried to stop swallowing after you've started swallowing? It's impossible, you can't do it."

"I can," Seth asserted.

"No, you can't."

"I missed you this summer," Alice murmured to Mason. He couldn't see her eyes, it was too dark...

"I missed you, too, Alice."

A bright light blazed from the road.

"Fuck, man," Seth complained, rolling on the grass, covering his eyes. Claire laughed. Alice cringed away from the light, and rolled into Mason's chest. Mason felt a thrill shoot through him – maybe Seth was right, you really _could_ feel the blood moving – before he saw two men walking towards them, their van's engine still running, headlights pointed directly at them.

"I know, I _know_," Yellow squealed, Blue laughing hysterically beside her on the couch. "I said, don't put the marshmallow in the microwave, but did she listen? Gooey sugar all over the kitchen, two little girls caked in melted marshmallow. Never hired that babysitter again."

"God, I remember when Mason tried that –" Blue choked on her laughter. Yellow smiled, it really was like old times. They'd fallen back into their friendship easily.

"I've missed you, Blue," Yellow said suddenly. Blue nodded, hiccuping back to seriousness.

"I missed you, too, Yell," Blue agreed. She heard a clock chime from somewhere. "Damn it, what time is it?"

"Oh, wow, it's past midnight," Yellow said, sounding surprised. "I should call Red.."

"God damn it, Mason's late," Blue groaned.

"He'll be back soon," Yellow guessed, dialing Red's cell number. "I wouldn't want to risk your wrath... Hey, honey. You see the time? Planning to leave me stranded here?"

Blue peered blearily at her cell phone. Mason hadn't called.

"Well, we have to get a hotel, now," Yellow was saying. "It's a three hour drive back to Saffron. No, I will not go back tonight, are you crazy?"

"You could stay here," Blue offered. Yellow smiled and covered the mouthpiece of her phone.

"Thanks, but I don't want to get in the middle of yours and Mason's fight," Yellow whispered. Blue nodded in understanding. She was terrible to behold in a fight. "Okay, call me when you're out front."

Yellow hung up. "Sorry, I'm not trying to get away. But really, I don't want to see you fighting him."

"I got it. I'm worse with him than anyone else," Blue made a face.

"Even...?" Yellow shook her head, embarrassed. Blue bit her lip and looked away. Yellow changed tack immediately. "Even though I'd love to stay, I don't want to see you mad. And it's me and Red's only night without the girls..."

"Of course, I get it."

The women talked for the ten minutes it took for Red to arrive. He didn't call and wait in the car, but came up to the door.

"Had to see you for myself," Red smiled at Blue. "I really have missed you, Blue Bell."

"Oh, God, I forgot you like to call me that," Blue groaned. Red laughed. "But, horrible name notwithstanding, I've missed you too."

"Can we all have breakfast before Red and I leave in the morning?" Yellow suggested. "I'd love to see Mason, it's been so long."

"And I'd love to catch up with you, Blue," Red added. Blue shrugged and nodded.

"Sounds great to me. I'll be up around eight, so whenever after that."

Yellow hugged Blue tight. "I'll see you in the morning, then."

"Drive safe, you two," Blue waved. "See you in the morning."

She watched them drive away and checked her watch. Again. _Goddamn it, Mason, it's already one in the morning._

Blue's eyes flew open and she sat up. The blanket she'd covered herself with slid off of the couch onto the floor. All of the lights in the living room were still on, the clock on the wall read three o'clock, and it took her a minute to understand what had woken her up. "Mason! I _heard_ you close the front door, get your ass in here!"

She didn't hear him moving towards her. She narrowed her eyes in fury, and opened her mouth to yell at him when the sound came again.

Oh, it wasn't the door closing. Someone was knocking. Blue walked to the door, wondering who the hell was paying a social call at three in the morning. Maybe Mason didn't take his key. Idiot boy.

As Blue approached, she could see flashing blue lights in front of her house. Blue flashing lights... No, that would mean...

She flung the front door open, and saw two men and a woman standing on the front step. They all wore blue uniforms. Blue frowned. If Mason had been arrested, surely, they would have called, not just shown up...

"Blue," the woman said solemnly, "I'm Officer Jenny. These are officers Curad and Stabler. We're here to tell you about your son..."

Blue sank to her knees as Jenny explained that a teenaged girl had been found dead in a park several miles away, her two friends (one male, one female) badly injured. The boy was still in surgery, but the girl had explained that two men had approached them and hurt them, taking their last friend with them.

"And.. my son?"

Jenny looked at her sadly. "Your son is not the boy in surgery. We don't know where he is."

- / - / - / -

**A/N**: Hey, finally an update. Sorry it's taken so long, but I wasn't actually planning on working on this for a while (until today, haha). It's slow now, but I promise it gets more exciting. The 'drugs' Mase and his friends took is just my weird equivalent of marijuana, nothing really harmful (I have no idea how to make drugs, but Gloom secretions would probably be interesting. Acid-like, I'd guess..).

Thanks so much for your reviews of the prologue – I'm working on reworking the fight. It won't actually change anything in the story, but you're right, it doesn't make sense. So at some point soonish, I'll replace the prologue with the updated fight.


End file.
